La Rosa del Profeta La Voluntad del Dios Errante
by Triad Stors
Summary: Inutaisho dios del desierto decreta que dos clanes rivales deben unirse Enemigos mortales, el principe Ranma y la princesa Akane deben contraer matrimonio para evitar que Naraku esclavice a sus pueblos ¿Podran de mantener su alianza?
1. Chapter 1

**EL LIBRO DE LOS DIOSES**

El universo, como todo el mundo sabe, es una enorme Gema de veinte caras que gira alrededor del Sul, la verdad, el centro. La Gema rota sobre un eje que tiene al Bien como extremo superior y al Mal como extremo inferior. Las veinte facetas de la Gema están formadas por triángulos interconectados, cada uno de los cuales comparte sus vértices con otros cuatro triángulos. Los nexos de los vértices —los vértices de la Gema— son doce y representan las doce filosofías de Sul. Las filosofías positivas —Bien (encima de todas), Misericordia, Fe, Caridad, Paciencia y Ley— están equilibradas con las negativas —Mal (en el extremo inferior), Intolerancia, Realidad, Avaricia, Impaciencia y Caos—. Cada uno de los Veinte dioses combina en sí tres de estas filosofías para formar una faceta de Sul. De este modo, cada dios refleja una faceta distinta de la Verdad Central.

Cinco dioses tocan en la parte superior el eje del Bien. Estos son los dioses de la Luz. Otros cinco en la parte inferior tocan el eje del Mal: son los dioses de la Oscuridad. En el medio, hay diez dioses que tocan tanto la Luz como la Oscuridad. Estos son los dioses Neutros.

Cuando el mundo de Sularin fue creado, brillaba intensamente en el universo, porque cada dios permanecía unido a sus compañeros y la Gema de la Verdad resplandecía como un solo planeta luminoso en los cielos. El hombre adoraba a todos los dioses por igual, hablaba directamente con ellos, y había paz en el mundo y en el universo.

Pero, con el paso del tiempo, cada dios comenzó a centrarse sólo en su faceta de la Verdad, con lo que llegó a ver dicha faceta particular como _La _Verdad y se separó de las demás. La luz de la Gema se volvió así fragmentada y empezó a moverse y variar entre los dioses a medida que éstos luchaban entre sí.

Con el fin de aumentar su poder, cada dios intentó superar a los demás haciendo llover bendiciones sobre sus adoradores mortales. Como suele suceder con éstos, cuantas más bendiciones recibían, más querían. Los hombres empezaron a invocar a los dioses día y noche, pidiéndoles favores, ayuda, dones, larga vida, riquezas, hermosas hijas, hijos fuertes, caballos veloces, más lluvia, menos lluvia y más y más cosas.

Los dioses se vieron así profundamente involucrados en los triviales asuntos cotidianos de los hombres mortales de Sularin, y el universo comenzó a resentirse, pues está escrito en Sul que los dioses no deben contemplar la luz de un sol que se levanta y la oscuridad de una noche que cae, sino que deben ver la salida de una eternidad de soles y la caída de una eternidad de noches. Dado que los dioses comenzaron a mirar cada vez más al mundo y menos a los cielos, la Gema de la Verdad empezó a bambolearse y tambalearse.

Los dioses no sabían qué hacer. No se atrevían a ofender a sus seguidores, pues esto habría significado la pérdida de su propia existencia. Sin embargo, tenían que volver a la tarea de mantener el universo en movimiento. Para ayudar a solucionar este problema, los dioses invocaron a los inmortales. Los inmortales, un regalo de Sul a los dioses, eran seres creados a imagen y semejanza de los dioses y poseedores de vida eterna, pero no de ilimitado poder. Divididos en partes iguales entre los dioses, estos seres inmortales se habían encargado, en un principio, de la tarea de saludar a los difuntos tras su partida de Sularin y escoltarlos hasta los Reinos de los Muertos.

—De ahora en adelante, sin embargo —dijeron los dioses a los inmortales—, seréis _vosotros _quienes escucharéis los quejidos y gimoteos y los incesantes «yo quiero» del hombre mortal. Atenderéis aquellas peticiones que esté en vuestro poder satisfacer: oro, joyas, caballos, asesinatos y demás. Otros asuntos de más difícil solución, como matrimonios, hijos y lluvia, continuaréis trayéndolos a nosotros.

Los inmortales estaban encantados con este nuevo servicio, ya que el Reino de los Muertos era, como puede imaginarse, un lugar extremadamente sombrío y aburrido. Con inmenso alivio, los dioses comenzaron a distribuir los inmortales que les correspondían según lo que cada uno consideró más apropiado.

Así como difería la naturaleza de los dioses, igualmente sucedía con la de los inmortales y con sus intervenciones entre los hombres. Algunos dioses temían que los inmortales pudieran llegar a constituir una molestia tan grande como la habían constituido los propios hombres, mientras que otros deseaban proteger a sus inmortales de las locuras y caprichos del hombre. Estos últimos establecieron una jerarquía entre los inmortales, de modo que los de cada escalón actuaban como emisarios de los del escalón superior.

Así, los inmortales de Totosai—dios de la Bondad, la Misericordia y la Fe— instruyeron a los inmortales del escalón inferior, a quienes el dios llamó ángeles, a hablar tan sólo a los más santos y piadosos de la especie humana. Estos hombres se convirtieron, con el tiempo, en sacerdotes de Totosai.

Los adoradores de Totosai expresaban sus ruegos y necesidades a los sacerdotes, los cuales los transmitían a los ángeles que, a su vez, los comunicaban a los arcángeles, quienes notificaban de ellos al querubín, el cual los hacía llegar al serafín, quien, por fin —si los ruegos y necesidades eran en verdad importantes—, los ponía en conocimiento del dios. Este procedimiento resultó ser satisfactorio y proporcionaba una sociedad bien ordenada y estructurada de humanos que habitaban principalmente en grandes ciudades del continente de Tirish Aranth. Los sacerdotes de Totosai adquirieron más y más poder, la religión se convirtió en el centro de las vidas de la gente y el propio Totosai llegó a ser el más poderoso de los dioses.

Otros dioses, sin embargo, diferían de él en su modo de utilizar a los inmortales así como en su forma de contemplar la Verdad. Inutaisho —el dios de la Caridad, el Caos y la Impaciencia— era conocido también como el dios Errante, pues nunca podía permanecer durante largo tiempo en ningún lugar sino que estaba siempre vagando por el universo en busca de nuevas ideas, nuevos escenarios y nuevas tierras. Sus seguidores, a semejanza de él, eran nómadas que vagaban por las tierras desérticas de Pagrah en el continente de Sardish Jardan. Como no deseaba ser molestado en exceso por sus fieles -quienes le devolvían el favor evitando molestarse demasiado por su dios—, Inutaisho delegó casi todo su poder en sus inmortales y, después, ofreció éstos a sus seguidores como regalos. Conocidos por el nombre de djinn, estos inmortales vivieron entre los hombres y trabajaron con ellos día a día.

Naraku —dios de la Realidad, la Avaricia y la Misericordia— se tomó su tiempo para estudiar los diversos métodos de organización de los inmortales, desde la altamente estructurada jerarquía de ángeles de Totosai hasta el revoltijo de djinn de Inutaisho. Al mismo tiempo que admiraba el firme control que los sacerdotes de Totosai mantenían sobre las gentes con su bien estructurado sistema de normas y regulaciones, Naraku encontraba la estratificación de los ángeles pesada y dificultosa. A menudo la transmisión falseaba los mensajes, y llevaba interminables cantidades de tiempo conseguir que se hiciese algo; como Naraku observaba con suma atención, vio que, en asuntos de menor importancia, la humanidad estaba comenzando a depender cada vez más de sí misma en lugar de dirigir sus asuntos a la atención de Totosai.

Totosai estaba, en opinión de Naraku, irrazonablemente orgulloso de esta libertad de pensamiento entre sus seguidores. El dios de la Luz disfrutaba con las discusiones filosóficas emprendidas entre su gente. Gente estudiosa, la población de Tirish Aranth jamás se cansaba de investigar en los misterios de la vida, la muerte y el más allá. Se confiaban a sí mismos la tarea de encontrar oro y joyas así como la del casamiento de sus hijos e hijas. A Naraku no le gustaba ver al hombre asumir dichas responsabilidades pues consideraba que ello le inculcaba ideas grandiosas.

Pero tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el modo de Inutaisho de delegar despreocupadamente toda responsabilidad en los cada vez más gordos regazos de los djinn, que se entrometían en el mundo mortal con vivo entusiasmo.

Naraku escogió entonces el término medio. Estableció sacerdotes, o imanes, para que gobernaran a la gente de su reino, Tara-kan, en el continente de Sardish Jardan. Luego asignó a cada imán varios djinn de naturaleza inferior, quienes, a su vez, informaban a otros djinn superiores conocidos como '_efreets. _Naraku distribuyó también djinn a personas que ostentaban poder: emperadores, emperatrices, sultanes, sultanas, sus virreyes —los wazires— y los generales de los ejércitos —los amires—. De este modo, los imanes no se volverían demasiado poderosos... ni tampoco los emperadores, sultanes, wazires o amires.

A la humanidad le iba bien, en conjunto, mientras cada dios, actuando a través de sus inmortales, trataba de superar a los otros en cuestión de bendiciones.

Así comenzó el Ciclo de la Fe del que habla el Libro de los Dioses:

«Del mismo modo en que un hombre riega un lecho de flores, derraman los dioses caudales de bendiciones desde los cielos. Los inmortales recogen dichos caudales en sus manos. Caminando por el mundo, los inmortales dejan caer las bendiciones de sus dedos como gotas de suave lluvia. El hombre bebe la bendición de los dioses y da a éstos a cambio su fiel adhesión. A medida que el número de los fieles aumenta, su fe en un dios se vuelve inmensa y amplia como un océano. El dios bebe del agua del océano y se hace, a su vez, más y más fuerte. Así es el Ciclo de la Fe.»

Los dioses estaban muy complacidos con el Ciclo, y una vez que cada dios tuvo sus asuntos en orden, fue capaz de volver a llevar a cabo tareas divinas, es decir, reñir y discutir con los otros dioses sobre la naturaleza de la Verdad. Debido al Ciclo de la Fe, la Gema de Uno y Veinte se hizo más o menos estable y continuó girando a través de los siglos.

Pero ahora había llegado la hora de que los dioses de Sularin se reunieran. El Ciclo de la Fe se había roto. Dos de sus integrantes estaban muriendo.

Fue Naraku el que convocó a los Veinte. Durante los pasados siglos, Naraku había trabajado incansablemente para intentar enmendar la desavenencia existente entre Rin, —diosa de la Bondad, la Caridad y la Fe—, y Kohaku —dios del Mal, la Intolerancia y la Realidad—. Era la constante lucha entre estos dos lo que había destruido el Ciclo de la Fe.

A causa de su contienda, las bendiciones de ambos dioses estaban cayendo sobre el hombre mortal no como un caudal continuo sino como una llovizna intermitente. Sus inmortales, compitiendo por las más exiguas gotas de bendiciones, se vieron forzados a recurrir a la truculencia y la intriga; cada inmortal determinó hacerse con un puñado de bendiciones para su amo particular.

Dichas bendiciones, repartidas en miserables porciones como monedas dadas a un mendigo, no satisficieron los ruegos y necesidades de los hombres, quienes, enojados, dieron la espalda a los inmortales. Aquellos de entre los hombres mortales que permanecieron fieles a sus dioses se agruparon en sociedades secretas: vivían, trabajaban y se reunían en lugares secretos de todas partes del mundo; escribían volúmenes de textos secretos, y libraban encarnizadas y mortales batallas secretas con sus enemigos. Los océanos de fe de ambos dioses se fueron secando y dejando a Rin y a Kohaku sin nada que beber. Y así estos dos dioses se debilitaron más y más, sus bendiciones se fueron agotando y ahora se temía que sus océanos terminarían secándose ya por completo.

Todos los dioses y diosas estaban consternados y, como es natural, buscaron el modo de protegerse a sí mismos. El desorden y la lucha se extendieron rápidamente al plano de los inmortales. Los djinn desdeñaron a los ángeles, a quienes consideraban una banda de engreídos y remilgados aristócratas. Los ángeles, por su parte, miraban a los djinn como a unos seres groseros, hedonistas y bárbaros, y se negaron a tener nada que ver con ellos. Dos civilizaciones enteras de humanos —la del continente de Sardish Jardan y la del continente de Tirish Aranth— terminaron por negarse a reconocer siquiera su mutua existencia.

Para empeorar las cosas, comenzó a extenderse el rumor de que los inmortales de ciertos dioses estaban desapareciendo.

A petición urgente de Naraku, por tanto, los Veinte se reunieron. O quizás hay que decir más bien que los diecinueve se reunieron. Inutaisho el Errante no hizo su aparición, cosa que no sorprendió a nadie.

Con el fin de facilitar las cosas durante la reunión, cada dios asumió una forma mortal y adoptó una voz mortal para hacer más fácil la comunicación, ya que hablarse de mente a mente podía llegar a resultar algo confuso cuando veinte mentes están intentando hablar al mismo tiempo como era habitualmente el caso cuando los dioses se reunían.

Los dioses se reunieron, pues, en el fabuloso Pabellón de la Gema, situado en la cima de la más alta montaña en el extremo inferior del mundo, en una tierra estéril y cubierta de nieve que no tiene nombre. Un mortal que hubiese escalado dicha montaña no habría visto nada más que nieve y roca, ya que el Pabellón de la Gema sólo existe en las mentes de los dioses. Su aspecto varía, por tanto, de acuerdo con la mente de cada dios, tal como varían todas las cosas de acuerdo con la mente de cada uno de los dioses de Sularin.

Naraku veía el Pabellón como un exuberante y placentero jardín en uno de sus palacios con torreones, en una de sus amuralladas ciudades. Totosai lo veía como una catedral hecha de mármol con pináculos y arbotantes, vidrieras y gárgolas. Inutaisho, si hubiese estado allí, habría cabalgado en su blanco corcel hasta un oasis del desierto y habría montado su tienda entre cedros y enebros. Ukio lo veía como una gruta de coral bajo el mar donde ella habitaba. Para Onigumo—dios de la Fe, la Impaciencia y la Avaricia (los Ladrones)—, era una oscura caverna repleta de posesiones de todos los demás dioses. El opuesto a Onigumo, Mikado, —dios de la Fe, la Misericordia y,la Avaricia (Riqueza)—, lo veía como un opulento palacio lleno de cuantas posesiones materiales pueda codiciar el hombre.

Cada dios veía a los otros diecinueve dentro de su entorno particular. Así, Naraku, con sus ojos oscuros, y ataviado con un albornoz y un turbante de seda, tenía para Totosai un aspecto bárbaro y exótico en su catedral. Totosai, con su barba blanca y vestido con su sotana y sobrepelliz, parecía igualmente ridículo tendido bajo el eucalipto del plácido jardín de Naraku. Kyokotsu, un feroz dios guerrero que vestía pieles de animal y llevaba un yelmo de metal con cuernos, caminaba con fuertes pisadas por entre los cerezos de un jardín de té que pertenecía a Hojo; el monje chulin se sentaba en pose meditativa, con las piernas cruzadas, sobre las heladas estepas de la tierra de Kyokotsu en Tara-kan. Naturalmente, esto dio a cada dios —confortable en su propio ambiente— buenas razones para sentirse superior a los otros diecinueve.

En cualquier otro momento, un encuentro de los Veinte habría constituido un foro de discusión y disputas que podrían haber continuado durante generaciones de hombres mortales, de no haberse tratado de una situación de tal gravedad que, por una vez, las diferencias personales se dejaron a un lado. Al mirar a su alrededor en aquel mar, o caverna, o jardín o lo que quiera que fuese, cada uno de los dioses observó con inquietud que, además de Inutaisho (con quien nadie contaba) faltaban otros dos dioses. Se trataba de dos de los dioses principales: Ayame —diosa de la Bondad, la Caridad y la Fe—, y Koga, —dios del Mal, la Intolerancia y la Realidad—.

A punto estaba Totosai de interrogar sobre su paradero cuando vio a un hombre decrépito y agotado entrar con paso débil en el Pabellón. Sus rasgados atuendos se estaban cayendo a pedazos, dejando al descubierto sus miembros que aparecían llenos de heridas y costras; parecía afectado de toda enfermedad conocida por el hombre mortal. Los dioses se quedaron mirándolo sorprendidos mientras su miserable persona se arrastraba a lo largo de la alfombra roja que recorría el pasillo central de la catedral, o entre las chisporroteantes fuentes del jardín de recreo, o a través de las aguas del mar, pues los dioses lo reconocieron como uno de los suyos: Koga. Y era evidente, por su cadavérico rostro y su demacrado cuerpo, que el dios se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Con unos ojos apagados y vidriosos, Koga miró a la multitud congregada, la mayoría de cuyos componentes no podían ocultar los signos de un horror espantoso en sus rostros humanos. La febril mirada de Koga, sin embargo, pasó de largo por sus compañeros, buscando con obvio interés a alguien a quien, de momento, no veía.

Entonces ella entró: la diosa Ayame.

Los dioses de la Luz lanzaron exclamaciones de lástima e indignación, al tiempo que muchos de ellos apartaban su mirada de aquella horrible visión. El otrora hermoso rostro de la diosa aparecía consumido y cadavérico. Su cabello estaba blanco y colgaba de su apergaminada cabeza en desordenados jirones. Sus dientes habían desaparecido, sus miembros aparecían torcidos y el cuerpo encorvado. Parecía que apenas podía caminar, y Naraku se adelantó enseguida para sujetar a la pobre mujer y ayudarla en sus vacilantes pasos.

En cuanto la vio, Koga sonrió con desprecio y soltó una maldición.

Con una fuerza inimaginable en su enflaquecido y agotado cuerpo, Ayame apartó a Naraku de su lado de un empujón y se abalanzó sobre Koga. Sus manos, semejantes a garras, se estrecharon en torno al cuello de éste. Agarrados, cayeron ambos sobre la roja alfombra de la catedral o el suelo de mosaico del jardín o el fondo del océano. Chillando y aullando de odio, los dioses contendientes rodaron y se retorcieron en lo que se asemejaba a una horrenda parodia de intercambio amoroso: una amarga lucha a muerte.

Tan espantoso era aquello que los otros dioses no pudieron hacer nada más que mirar impotentes. Hasta Naraku parecía tan impresionado y aturdido por la visión de aquellos dos dioses moribundos, que intentaban matar al otro con lo último de sus fuerzas, que se quedó mirando pasmado a aquellos contorsionados cuerpos sin decir nada.

Y entonces, lentamente, Koga comenzó a desaparecer.

Ayame, gritando de triunfo, le arañó el rostro desvaneciente. Pero ella estaba ya demasiado débil como para seguir haciéndole daño alguno. Entonces, cayó hacia atrás boqueando por falta de aliento. Movido por la piedad, Naraku se arrodilló a su lado y la tomó en sus brazos. Todos pudieron ver cómo comenzaba a desvanecerse también.

—¡Ayame! —le imploró Naraku—. ¡No dejes que esto suceda! ¡Tú eres fuerte! ¡Has derrotado a tu enemigo! ¡Permanece con nosotros!

Pero era inútil. La imagen de la diosa se fue haciendo más y más vaga mientras ella sacudía débilmente la cabeza. A Koga ya no podían verlo en absoluto y, en cuestión de unos momentos, Naraku se encontró arrodillado sobre el mosaico de su jardín perfumado sosteniendo tan sólo el viento entre sus brazos.

Los otros dioses dejaron escapar exclamaciones de miedo y enojo, preguntándose qué ocurriría ahora que el orden del universo había quedado desequilibrado por completo. Y empezaron a tomar partido; los dioses de la Oscuridad culpaban a Ayame y los dioses de la Luz a Koga. Naraku —uno de los dioses Neutros— hizo caso omiso de todos. Permaneció de rodillas, con la cabeza inclinada en profunda aflicción. Varios de los otros dioses Neutros se acercaron a él ofreciéndole sus condolencias y elogiando sus incansables esfuerzos por mediar entre las dos partes.

En aquel momento, el susurro del aire por entre los eucaliptos, el silencio de la catedral y el murmullo de las aguas del océano se vieron rotos por un sonido brusco y seco, un sonido que hizo que cesara en el acto toda disputa y conversación. Era el sonido de una fuerte palmada.

—¡Bien hecho, Naraku! —resonó una potente voz de barítono—. ¡Bien hecho! Por Sul, he estado aquí de pie, llorando tanto que casi me sorprende que no se me hayan salido los ojos de las órbitas.

—¿Qué irreverencia es ésta? —dijo con severidad Totosai. Con su larga barba blanca cayéndole en brillantes olas sobre la sobrepelliz bordada en oro y el susurro del dobladillo de su sotana al rozarle los tobillos, el dios recorrió a grandes pasos el pasillo central de la catedral para enfrentarse a la figura que acababa de entrar—. ¡Vete de aquí, Inutaisho el Errante! Esto es un asunto serio. No te necesitamos.

Doblando los brazos sobre el pecho, Inutaisho echó una mirada altanera a su alrededor, en absoluto desconcertado por esta manifiesta falta de bienvenida. No iba ataviado con hábitos de honor como los otros dioses. Inutaisho el Errante llevaba el atuendo tradicional del _spahi, _el jinete del desierto: una túnica blanca sobre unos pantalones blancos de lana cortados a su medida y metidos en las bocas de unas brillantes botas de montar de cuero negro. Encima de la túnica y los pantalones, llevaba un largo manto negro que arrastraba por el suelo y con unas mangas anchas que cubrían sus brazos hasta la altura del codo. Un fajín de lana blanca ceñía su cintura. Cuando, con un elegante gesto, se echó los pliegues del manto por encima del brazo, pudo verse la hoja de la cimitarra y la enjoyada empuñadura de una daga refulgiendo a la luz de Sul.

Mientras miraba fríamente a Totosai, el labio superior de Inutaisho —apenas visible sobre el embozo negro que llevaba con el también negro _haik— _se encorvó en una desdeñosa sonrisa mostrando sus lustrosos dientes blancos contra su curtida piel.

—¿A qué viene esta irrupción? —preguntó enojado Totosai—. ¿No has presenciado la tragedia que ha ocurrido aquí en este terrible día?

—La he presenciado —dijo Inutisho con hosquedad. Sus ardientes ojos se desplazaron de Totosai a Naraku, quien, con la ayuda de sus compañeros, se estaba poniendo lentamente en pie con su rostro piadoso embargado por el dolor. Levantando una bronceada mano, Inutaisho señaló hacia el pálido, esbelto y elegante Naraku—. ¡Lo he visto y también veo al causante de ello!

—¡Vaya, Inutaisho! ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Un murmullo de indignación estalló entre los dioses, muchos de los cuales se congregaron en torno a Naraku y extendieron las manos hacia él en señal de respeto y consideración (ocasión que aprovechó Onigumo para hacerse con un fino medallón de rubí).

Ante las palabras de Inutaisho, la barba de Totosai se estremeció de ira contenida y su rostro adquirió todavía mayor severidad.

—Durante muchas décadas —comenzó, con su voz baja resonando magníficamente por toda la catedral, aunque no tan magníficamente en el jardín de placer, donde tenía que competir con los agudos chillidos de los pavos reales y el chapoteo de las fuentes. En el oasis, donde se erguía Inutaisho contemplando a los demás dioses con cínico regodeo, la sonora voz del barbudo Totosai apenas era audible por encima del murmullo del follaje de las palmeras, los balidos de las ovejas, el relinchar de los caballos y el refunfuñar de los camellos—. Durante muchas décadas hemos sido testigos de los incansables esfuerzos de Naraku el Justo —Totosai hizo un respetuoso gesto de saludo hacia el dios, quien recibió el homenaje con una humilde inclinación— por poner fin a esta amarga lucha entre dos de los nuestros. Sus esfuerzos han fracasado, y ahora nos hemos sumido en un estado de caos y confusión.

—Eso es obra suya —dijo Inunotaisho sucintamente—. Oh, lo sé todo acerca de los «esfuerzos pacificadores» de Naraku. ¿Cuántas veces habéis visto a Ayame y Koga a punto de enterrar sus diferencias cuando nuestro amigo Naraku, aquí presente, hacía salir danzando de sus tumbas de nuevo a los fantasmas de sus pasados agravios? ¿Cuántas veces habéis oído a Naraku el Justo decir: «Olvidemos la ocasión en que Ayame hizo tal y tal cosa a Koga quien, a su vez, hizo esto y aquello a Ayame», echando así leña fresca a las casi extinguidas brasas? El fuego siempre volvía a arder mientras el amigo Naraku estuviese allí vigilando, esperando la hora propicia.

»¡Naraku el Justo! —continuó Inunotaisho escupiendo en el suelo. Entonces, en medio del silencio de indignación, el dios Errante señaló hacia el lugar donde Ayame y Koga habían expirado—. Escuchad mis palabras, pues estoy hablando sobre los cuerpos de los muertos. Fiaos de ese Naraku el Justo y el resto de vosotros sufrirá el mismo destino que Ayame y Koga. Ya habéis oído los rumores sobre la desaparición de los inmortales de Ayame y Koga. Algunos de vosotros habéis perdido también inmortales —y su dedo acusador se elevó de nuevo para apuntar a Naraku—. ¡Preguntad a este dios! ¡Preguntadle dónde están vuestros inmortales!

—Ay, Inutaisho el Errante —se lamentó Naraku con su voz suave y gentil mientras extendía sus delicadas manos—. No sabes cuánto me aflige este malentendido entre nosotros. Pero no es culpa mía. Hacen falta dos para entablar una disputa, y yo, por mi parte, jamás he estado enojado contigo, mi Hermano del Desierto. En cuanto a la desaparición de los inmortales, desearía de todo corazón poder resolver este misterio, ¡sobre todo —añadió con tristeza—, cuando los míos están entre los desaparecidos!

Esta noticia sorprendió a todos. Los dioses lanzaron una exclamación de asombro e intercambiaron miradas que ahora eran de temor y cautela. La noticia pareció coger a Inunotaisho por sorpresa; su bronceado rostro enrojeció, sus frondosas cejas negras se juntaron bajo su _haik _y sus dedos danzaron sobre la empuñadura de su daga favorita.

Totosai, tal vez ligeramente acobardado al ver a Inutaisho pasar su ancho dedo pulgar por el incrustado pomo de su puñal, aprovechó el repentino silencio para informar una vez más al dios Errante de que su presencia no era deseada. Era obvio que no estaba sino sembrando la discordia y el descontento entre los dioses.

Inutaisho, entonces, lanzó una oscura mirada a Naraku. Acariciándose su barbilla, repasó con los ojos a los otros dioses, que mantenían fija en él su mirada desaprobadora.

—Muy bien —dijo con brusquedad—. Me iré. Pero volveré; y, cuando lo haga, será para demostrar a aquellos de vosotros que aún sobrevivan —su voz estaba impregnada de ironía— que ese Naraku el Justo intenta convertirse en Naraku la Ley. Adiós, hermanos y hermanas.

Inutaisho giró sobre sus talones y, con su cimitarra campanilleando contra los bancos de madera, salió con paso airado por las puertas de la catedral de Totosai, o pisó sin contemplación las flores del jardín de recreo de Naraku. Los demás dioses lo vieron partir y murmuraron entre sí sacudiendo la cabeza.

Rojo de cólera, Inutaisho avanzó por la hierba verde plateada de su propio oasis. Después de muchas horas de caminar de aquí para allá, mirando fijamente hacia la resplandeciente luz de Sul que ardía por encima de él más caliente que el sol del desierto, Inutaisho supo por fin lo que iba a hacer. Elaborado su plan, convocó a dos de sus inmortales. Les llevó algún tiempo a estos inmortales responder a las citaciones de su dios. Ninguno de ellos había recibido comunicación de Inutaisho durante eones, y ambos estaban más que sorprendidos de oír las palabras de su Eterno Señor retumbando en sus oídos.

El djinn Inuyasha, que se hallaba cazando gacelas con su señor mortal, el jeque Genma al Saotome, parpadeó de asombro ante el sonido y miró alrededor preguntándose por qué había truenos en un cielo perfectamente soleado. El djinn Ryoga, que vigilaba las ovejas con su amo mortal, el jeque Soun al Tendo, sufrió tan tremendo sobresalto que salió de un brinco de su botella con un agudo chillido, haciendo que los pastores se revolviesen presas del pánico.

Ambos djinn acudieron al instante al plano de su dios, donde lo encontraron paseándose de arriba abajo bajo una altísima palmera con forma de abanico y murmurando imprecaciones contra cada uno de los otros diecinueve —ahora, por desgracia, diecisiete— dioses. Los dos djinn, postrándose humildemente de rodillas ante su Señor, besaron el suelo entre sus manos. De haber estado Inutaisho más atento y menos absorto en su propia ira, se habría dado cuenta de que cada djinn, aunque sólo pareciese tener ojos para su Señor Eterno, mantenía en realidad un ojo fijo en su deidad y el otro —un ojo receloso y enemigo— en su compañero.

Inutaisho el Omniperceptor, sin embargo, no lo notó.

—¡Dejaos de idioteces! —ordenó con irritación dando un puntapié a los djinn que se arrastraban sobre sus panzas ante él—. ¡Levantaos y miradme!

Los djinn se pusieron a toda prisa en pie. En su forma de hombres mortales, ambos eran altos, bien parecidos y de buena constitución. Los músculos se marcaban sobre su pecho desnudo; unos brazaletes de oro adornaban sus fuertes brazos mientras unos pantalones de seda cubrían sus poderosas y bien formadas piernas. En la cabeza llevaban turbantes de seda adornados con joyas.

—Es para mí un placer servirte, ¡oh _hazrat _Inutaisho el Omnipotente! —dijo Inuyasha arqueándose tres veces desde la cintura.

—Es un honor comparecer ante ti una vez más, ¡oh _hazrat _Inutaisho el Omnibenévolo! —dijo Ryoga inclinándose cuatro veces desde la cintura.

—¡Estoy muy disgustado con vosotros dos! —afirmó Inutaisho juntando sus gruesas cejas sobre su nariz aguileña—. ¿Por qué no me informasteis de que los djinn de Naraku estaban desapareciendo?

Inuyasha y Ryoga —enemigos repentinamente aliados ante un enemigo común— intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa.

—¿Y bien? —rugió Inutaisho impaciente.

—¿Nos estás sometiendo a algún tipo de prueba, efendi? Tú, que todo lo sabes, sin duda conoces esto —dijo Inuyasha, pensando con rapidez.

—Si se trata de una prueba para ver si permanecemos alertas, oh Sabio Errante —añadió Ryoga «tomando las riendas del caballo de su compañero» como dice el refrán—, yo puedo responder a cualquier pregunta que desees hacerme en relación con esta tragedia.

—No a tantas preguntas como yo puedo responder, efendi —interpuso Ryoga—. Obviamente, yo siempre sabré más acerca de este importante asunto que uno que se pasa el tiempo con las ovejas.

—Yo soy el que más sabe de ello, efendi —opuso Ryoga con enojo—. ¡Yo no malgasto mi tiempo por ahí en insensatas cabalgadas y _rapiñas_!

—¿Rapiñas? —dijo fuera de sí Inuyasha volviéndose hacia Ryoga.

—¡No puedes negarlo! —replicó Ryoga volviéndose a su vez hacia Inuyasha.

—Si tus bestias arrasadoras de hierba vagan por nuestra tierra consumiendo el sustento que está destinado a nuestros nobles corceles, ¡es entonces voluntad de Inutaisho que nosotros a cambio consumamos vuestras bestias!

—¿_Vuestra _tierra? El mundo entero es «vuestra tierra» según tu señor de cuatro patas, que nació así porque su padre visitó a su yegua por la noche en lugar de la tienda de su esposa.

Las dagas destellaron en las manos de los djinn.

—_¡Andak! (_¡alto!)—Sonó como un trueno la voz de Inutaisho—. ¡Terminad con esto y atendedme!

Clavándose el uno al otro furiosas miradas, y con la respiración agitada, ambos djinn volvieron a meter con reticencia sus armas en los fajines que ceñían sus esbeltas cinturas y encararon de nuevo a su dios. Un último intercambio de miradas, sin embargo, prometió que continuarían la disputa en un momento más apropiado y en un entorno más privado.

Inutaisho —quien era omnisciente cuando quería— vio y entendió este intercambio, y sonrió con dureza.

—Muy bien —dijo—, os «probaré» a los dos. ¿Son las desapariciones de los djinn de Naraku de naturaleza similar a la desaparición de los inmortales de Ayame y Koga?

—No, oh Omnisobresaliente Señor —dijo Inuyasha todavía enfurecido por el insulto de su congénere—. Los inmortales de los Dos Muertos, Ayame y Koga, fueron desapareciendo a medida que la fe en sus dioses se desvanecía.

—El poder de Naraku no ha disminuido, oh Omníparo Señor —añadió Ryoga tanteando el pomo de su daga con una enconada mirada de reojo a su semejante—. Antes al contrario, está creciendo, lo que hace aún más misteriosa la desaparición de sus djinn.

—¿Está tratando él directamente con los mortales? —preguntó Inutaisho sorprendido y algo disgustado.

—¡Oh, no, efendi! —se apresuraron a tranquilizar a su dios ambos djinn, que veían una vez más cernerse ante su vista los oscuros y aburridos Reinos de los Muertos—. En lugar de los numerosos djinn que una vez habitaron con la gente de Naraku, el dios está consolidando cada vez más poder en manos de un tal Muso, un _'efreet._

El labio de Inuyasha se encorvó de rencor cuando pronunció este nombre. La mano de Ryoga se contrajo en torno a la empuñadura de su daga.

Inutaisho observó esta reacción y, obviamente molesto por la noticia, que no debería haber sido nueva para él si hubiese prestado atención a cuanto estaba sucediendo en el mundo y en el cielo, se acarició la barbilla, pensativo.

—Una ingeniosa maniobra —musitó el dios—. Me pregunto... —y, sumido en profundos pensamientos, inclinó la cabeza, dejando caer hacia adelante los pliegues de su _haik (_combinación de prenda de cabeza y embozo llevada en el desierto)para esconder el rostro en la sombra.

Ryoga e Inuyasha, de pie ante su Señor, guardaban silencio mientras su tensión aumentaba con cada momento que pasaba. Aunque todos los djinn se habían inquietado ante las extrañas desapariciones y el creciente desorden que reinaba entre los inmortales, estos dos —lo mismo que su dios— se habían considerado a sí mismos por encima de la reyerta. Y tenían suerte, de hecho, si sabían algo acerca de ella. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitía, ambos habían recibido su información de Miroku, un joven djinn entrometido y curioso que pertenecía al califa Ranma, hijo del jeque Genma al Saotome.

Sensibles a los sentimientos y deseos de sus amos mortales, los djinn lo eran también a los estados de ánimo de su Eterno Señor. El peligro se aferraba a él como un envolvente perfume. Al captar un soplo de él, los djinn sintieron pinchazos y contracciones en la piel como un perro que olfatea a un enemigo. De pronto comprendieron que ya no iban a estar por más tiempo al margen de la reyerta, sino dentro de ella.

Por fin Inutaisho se movió. Levantando su cabeza, fijó en los dos djinn una penetrante mirada.

—Llevaréis un mensaje a mi gente —les dijo.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, efendi —dijo Inuyasha con una reverencia.

—Oír es obedecer, efendi —dijo Ryoga, inclinándose más todavía que Inuyasha.

Inutaisho les dio el mensaje.

Mientras escuchaban, la boca de Inuyasha se abrió tan de par en par que un enjambre de murciélagos podría haber tomado residencia dentro de aquella cavernosa abertura. A Ryoga casi se le saltaron los ojos de las órbitas. Cuando el dios hubo terminado de transmitir sus instrucciones, los djinn se miraron el uno al otro como para asegurarse, por la cara de su compañero, de que habían oído correctamente las palabras de su Señor.

No había duda. Ryoga se había quedado tres tonalidades más pálido. Inuyasha tenía un tono verdoso alrededor de la nariz y los labios. Ambos djinn, tragando saliva, trataron de recobrar el habla. Inuyasha, el más rápido de mente, fue como de costumbre el primero en emitir su opinión. Pero su garganta se espesó y se vio forzado a carraspear varias veces antes de lograr dar salida a sus palabras.

—Oh _Casi _Omnisciente Inutaisho, este plan tuyo es un buen..., puedo verdaderamente decir un gran plan... para derrotar a nuestros enemigos. Existe tan sólo un pequeño detalle que tal vez, en la inmensidad de tu genio, hayas podido pasar por alto. Se trata, me apresuro a añadir, de un asunto de muy _pequeña _importancia...

—_Muy _pequeña —intervino Ryoga.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó Inutaisho mirando con impaciencia a los dos djinn.

Cerca de ellos, el noble corcel blanco del dios escarbaba en el suelo deseoso de partir y cabalgar en los vientos del cielo una vez más. Era evidente que Inutaisho, quien había permanecido ya en el mismo lugar más tiempo del que le apetecía, compartía los deseos de su caballo.

Los dos djinn se quedaron mirando sus respectivos pies desnudos, que se arrastraban sobre la arena, el uno pensando con anhelo en retirarse a su botella de oro y el otro a su anillo de oro. El gran caballo relinchó y sacudió su blanca crin. Inutaisho emitió un sonido sordo y retumbante desde las profundidades de su pecho.

—Señor —prorrumpió de pronto Inuyasha—, ¡durante los últimos quinientos años nuestras dos familias se han matado entre sí nada más verse!

—¡Arghhh! —la mano de Inutaisho apretó la empuñadura de su cimitarra y, sacando ésta de su funda de metal, la blandió amenazadoramente. Ambos djinn se dejaron caer de rodillas encogidos de miedo ante su rabia—. ¡Estúpidas fragilidades humanas! ¡Todas estas peleas infantiles entre mi gente deben terminar o Naraku se aprovechará de ellas y nos devorará uno a uno como a otras tantas semillas de granada!

—¡Sí, _hazrat (_sagrado)Inutaisho! —exclamaron temblorosos los djinn.

—Os encargaréis de hacer lo que os he dicho —continuó Inutaisho con creciente furia mientras cortaba temerariamente el aire con su cimitarra—, o juro por Sul que os cortaré las orejas, las manos y los pies, os sellaré en vuestras vasijas y os arrojaré a lo más profundo del mar de Kurdin. ¿Habéis entendido?

—Sí, Muy Amable y Misericordioso Señor —gimotearon los djinn con sus cabezas casi enterradas en la arena.

Con un último aspaviento, Intaisho puso su pie, calzado en bota de cuero, sobre las partes traseras de cada djinn y, de un puntapié, los hizo caer cuan largos eran con sus panzas contra la arena. Sin más palabras, el dios se alejó impetuosamente y montó en su caballo. El animal se elevó de un salto por los estrellados cielos y ambos se perdieron de vista.

Entonces los djinn se levantaron escupiendo arena y se miraron el uno al otro con ojos recelosos y vengativos.

—Loado sea Inutaisho —dijo el uno.

—Alabado sea Su nombre —dijo rápidamente el otro para no ser menos.

«Y que encuentre un _qarakurt(_gusano negro, especie de araña mortal de gran tamaño)en su bota esta noche», añadieron en silencio ambos mientras volvían de mala gana al mundo de los mortales para llevar a su gente un estremecedor mensaje de parte de su dios Errante.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

—Es la voluntad de Inutaisho, sidi (señor) —dijo Ryoga. El jeque Soun Tendo lanzó un ronco suspiro.

—¿Qué he hecho yo para que _hazrat _Inutaisho envíe esta maldición sobre mí? —se lamentó, abriendo sus brazos de par en par, como interrogando a los cielos a través del agujero del tejado—. ¡Explícamelo, Ryoga!

Ambos, djinn y amo, tomaron asiento en la espaciosa yurta del jeque instalada en el campamento de invierno de la tribu hrana. Los pastores hranas vivían entre las rojas colinas rocosas que se alzaban fuera del límite occidental del desierto de Pagrah. En verano, las ovejas eran llevadas a pastar a alturas más elevadas. El invierno obligaba a los nómadas a descender al desierto, donde sus rebaños vivían de la esparcida vegetación que encontraban allí hasta que la nieve se retiraba y podían regresar a las colinas en primavera.

Era una vida difícil, manteniendo día tras día una constante lucha por sobrevivir. Las ovejas eran la fuente de vida de la tribu; su lana les proporcionaba ropas y cobijo, y su leche y su carne les proporcionaban el alimento. Si _hazrat _Inutaisho era bueno con los hranas y los rebaños crecían lo bastante, podían llevar ovejas y corderos a la ciudad de Kich y venderlos en los _suks _—los mercados—consiguiendo con ello dinero para lujos tales como la seda, perfumes, té y tabaco. Si _hazrat _Inutaisho se olvidaba de ellos, el ganado disminuía y nadie pensaba en perfumes, sino sólo en sobrevivir al invierno en el desierto.

Por fortuna, los últimos años habían sido prósperos... no gracias a Akhran, pensaba con enojo Ryoga aunque no se atrevía a decir semejante sacrilegio en voz alta. ¿Cómo podía el djinn darle a su jeque la explicación que éste anhelaba? Ryoga no sabía muy bien cómo revelar el desorden reinante entre los dioses a los mortales que los adoraban. Y tampoco veía cómo el enloquecido plan de su Eterno Señor iba a ayudar a volver las cosas a la normalidad. Hincado de rodillas ante su amo mortal, el djinn miraba desesperado a su alrededor buscando inspiración en los diseños de las multicoloreadas alfombras que cubrían las paredes de fieltro de la yurta.

Ryoga sabía que Soun se lo iba a tomar muy mal. ¡Su amo se tomaba todo de un modo tan personal! Que un cordero nacía muerto, o una tarántula mordía a un niño..., era seguro que el jeque se echaría a sí mismo la culpa de las catástrofes y vagaría por ahí durante días en estado de obnubilación. Y ahora este golpe. Ryoga lanzó un suspiro. Podría ser que Soun jamás se recobrara de él.

—¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!

El jeque se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el banco, entre sus cojines. En verdad, parecía que los hados estaban conspirando contra él, comenzando por su aspecto físico. Aunque tenía poco más de cuarenta años, Soun parecía más viejo. Su pelo estaba casi completamente gris, y su piel, curtida y arrugada por los años pasados en las colinas. Era bajo y delgado, con unos miembros enjutos y nerviosos que se asemejaban a las patas de una avutarda. Las largas y fluidas vestiduras de los pastores disimulaban su corta estatura. Dos franjas de gris en su barba, discurriendo desde las comisuras de su boca, le daban cierto aspecto ceñudo que no era feroz..., sólo triste. Sus negros ojos, casi escondidos en las sombras de su _haik _—largos pliegues de tela blanca atada en torno a la cabeza con un _agal, _un cordón dorado—, eran grandes y acuosos y siempre ligeramente rojos a lo largo de sus bordes, lo que daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas en cualquier momento. La única ocasión en que podía verse a estos ojos perder su eterna aflicción era ante la mención del nombre de su mortal enemigo, Genma Saotome, jeque de los akar.

Los tristes ojos habían resplandecido con fuego tan sólo unos momentos antes, y Ryoga tenía cierta esperanza de que el odio y la ira vinieran a reemplazar al abatimiento de Soun. Por desgracia, las llamas se habían extinguido para dar paso a las proverbiales lamentaciones del jeque acerca de su mala suerte.

Ryoga volvió a suspirar. La yurta no proporcionó ninguna ayuda al djinn. Así que miró hacia arriba, a través del agujero del techo, buscando consejo en los cielos. Advirtió que eso resultaba irónico, mientras contemplaba el humo que se elevaba en espiral del brasero de carbón vegetal y escapaba de la tienda. La noche en el desierto podía ser muy fría, y el djinn agradecía el calor del carbón ardiendo pues había vivido durante tanto tiempo entre los mortales que había caído en el hábito de experimentar sensaciones físicas.

La redonda yurta tenía casi dos metros de altura y ocho de diámetro. El armazón de la tienda estaba hecho de postes de madera atados unos a otros con tiras de cuero para formar las paredes laterales. Encima de ellos, había unos palos arqueados atados a un tope circular del tamaño de una rueda de carro. Este aro central se dejaba abierto para proporcionar ventilación y servir de escape al humo del carbón quemado que, en un espacio tan estrechamente cerrado, podría asfixiar a un hombre. El esqueleto de la yurta estaba cubierto, por dentro y por fuera, de fieltro hecho de pelo de camello tejido, fuertemente sujeto con cuerdas. Las paredes interiores aparecían a veces estampadas con coloridos diseños o, en habitáculos más ricos como el del jeque, estaban cubiertas de tapices de colores tejidos por sus esposas.

El suelo de la yurta estaba hecho de un fieltro más recio, una capa de hierba seca y, encima, otra capa de fieltro, dejando un espacio vacío en el centro para el brasero. La puerta, con marco de madera, se dejaba abierta en el verano y, en invierno, se cubría con cortinas de felpudo de fieltro. Ryoga daba gracias por estar a cubierto. Sólo los sirvientes acurrucados junto a la parte trasera de la tienda eran testigos de la muestra de debilidad de su señor.

Ryoga se había asegurado de que él y Soun estarían solos antes de comunicarle al jeque el mandato del dios. A aquella hora de la noche, después de la _eucha _u hora de cenar, normalmente habría habido muchos amigos del jeque sentados con él en la yurta, aspirando humo a través del agua perfumada de los narguiles, bebiendo café amargo y té dulce y regalándose unos a otros con historias que Ryoga había oído un millar de veces, contadas por los abuelos y bisabuelos. Al cabo de algunas horas los hombres se dispersarían para irse a las tiendas de sus mujeres o dirigirse hacías los rebaños si es que les correspondía el turno de vigilancia nocturna de éstos.

El jeque Soun Tendo, por su parte, seleccionaría la tienda de la esposa preferida del momento, tomando grandes precauciones para mantener la visita en secreto. Ésta era una vieja costumbre, heredada de días más violentos en que los asesinos acechaban en las sombras esperando matar al jeque cuando éste se hallaba en su momento más vulnerable: a solas con su mujer.

Ryoga, quien había estado allí en los viejos tiempos y había visto establecerse por fin una paz relativa entre las diversas tribus del desierto, siempre había considerado ridículas estas precauciones y en cierta ocasión había insinuado a Soun que debería abandonarlas. Ahora, sin embargo, el djinn se sentía movido a dar gracias a Inutaisho de que su amo hubiese mantenido las viejas costumbres, aunque no lo hiciese sino impulsado por un empeño infantil en pretender que había fantasmas acechando bajo la cama. Estas precauciones contra posibles puñaladas en la oscuridad serían útiles, desde luego, en la tierra del oeste, donde habitaban sus enemigos los akar.

El jeque dejó escapar otro gemido, juntando sus huesudas manos en actitud desesperada. Ryoga se inclinó servilmente, preguntándose qué nueva calamidad habría golpeado a Soun..., como si ésta no fuese lo bastante mala.

—¿Quién se lo dirá a ella? —preguntó el jeque escrutando en torno a sí con sus afligidos ojos que ahora centelleaban de miedo—. ¿Quién se lo dirá a ella?

Los sirvientes se acurrucaron en las sombras de la tienda lo más atrás que pudieron, intentando cada uno evitar que se fijara en él el ojo de su amo. Uno de ellos, un hombre grande y musculoso, al ver que la mirada del jeque apuntaba vagamente hacia él, se arrojó de bruces al suelo desparramando cojines y golpeándose contra un recipiente de agua de latón.

—¡Oh, Señor! ¿Qué crimen he cometido yo para que me tortures así? Aun habiendo ganado mi libertad hace un año, ¿no he permanecido a tu lado para servirte con lealtad movido no por otra cosa que por mi amor a ti?

«Y por tu amor a los sobornos pagados por aquellos que buscan el favor del jeque y las sobras de su mesa», pensó Ryoga. El djinn no malgastó el tiempo considerando las súplicas de los sirvientes, sin embargo. Ya era hora de que él se retirase. Había entregado su mensaje, escuchado los lamentos y conmiseraciones de su amo y hecho todo cuanto podía esperarse de él. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el anillo de oro que había sobre la mano izquierda de su señor...

—¡No, no! —lo interrumpió Soun, poniendo su mano derecha sobre el anillo con un inusitado arrebato de coraje.

—Señor —dijo Ryoga retorciéndose incómodo y con la mirada fija en la mano que cubría el anillo cuyo reducido interior jamás había él añorado tanto—, he llevado a cabo mi tarea tal como me fue encomendada por _hazrat _Inutaisho al transmitirte su mensaje. Mañana habrá mucho trabajo que hacer, recogiéndolo todo y preparándose para la larga marcha hacia el Tel, tareas en las que puedes estar seguro de contar con mí ayuda, sidi. Ahora te ruego, por tanto, que me des licencia para retirarme a descansar...

—_Tú _se lo dirás —proclamó Soun Tendo.

El esclavo arrodillado en una esquina respiró aliviado y volvió a arrastrarse hacia las sombras y se cubrió la cabeza con un felpudo, no fuese a ser que el jeque cambiase de parecer.

Si Ryoga hubiese poseído un corazón, le habría dado un vuelco en aquel momento.

—Señor —comenzó el djinn, desesperado—, ¿por qué malgastar mis valiosos servicios utilizándome para deberes propios de esclavos? Dame una misión adecuada a mis facultades. Ordena, y volaré hasta el otro extremo del mundo...

—¡Apuesto a que lo harías! También yo, si pudiera —dijo Soun con tristeza—. ¡No puedo ni imaginarme lo que ella hará cuando oiga esto! —El jeque sacudió la cabeza estremeciéndose desde su enjuto cuello hasta sus embabuchados pies—. No, tú se lo dirás, Ryoga. Alguien tiene que hacerlo y, después de todo, tú eres inmortal.

—¡Eso sólo significa que sufriré más tiempo! —protestó el djinn con resentimiento, maldiciendo a _hazrat _Inutaisho desde el fondo de su imaginario corazón.

Ryoga mantenía sus ojos ansiosamente clavados en la mano de su amo, rogando a los cielos por un vislumbre del anillo, pero el jeque, con inusitada obstinación nacida del puro terror, mantenía sus dedos herméticamente cerrados sobre él. Levantándose del banco, Soun miró desde arriba al postrado djinn.

—Ryoga, te ordeno llevar a mi hija Akane la noticia de que, en el plazo de una semana a partir de hoy, y por orden de _hazrat _Inutaisho, ha de contraer matrimonio con Ranma Saotome, califa de los akares e hijo de mi odiado enemigo, Genma Saotome (que _hazrat _Inutaisho infeste de escorpiones sus pantalones). Di a mi hija que, si no obedece la orden de permanecer casada con el califa hasta que la Rosa del Profeta florezca sobre el Tel, es voluntad de _hazrat _Inutaisho que toda su gente perezca. Dile esto —ordenó el jeque con aspereza—, y después la atas de pies y manos y rodeas su tienda de guardias. Tú —indicó con un gesto a un sirviente—, ven conmigo.

—¿Adonde vas, sidi? —preguntó Ryoga.

—A..., a inspeccionar los rebaños —dijo Soun con premura echándose encima una capa para protegerse del frío de la noche.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la yurta, casi tropezando con sus sirvientes, quienes, en contra de lo habitual, se desvivían por cumplir los mandatos de su amo.

—¿Inspeccionar los rebaños? —repitió Ryoga boquiabierto—. ¿Desde cuándo has decidido hacer eso, sidi?

—Desde... err... desde que recibí informes de que esos rateros de los akares, los muy hijos de yegua, han estado haciendo incursiones otra vez —respondió Jaafar esquivando al djinn en su camino a la puerta, y sin dejar de tapar el anillo con su mano.

—Pero... ¡siempre nos están asaltando! —señaló Ryoga con amargura.

El jeque hizo caso omiso de su comentario.

—Ven a verme más tarde... y... err... me cuentas la reacción de mi hija ante la... eeh... alegre noticia de sus esponsales.

—¿Dónde estarás, sidi? —preguntó el djinn irguiéndose en toda su estatura, con lo que su cabeza asomaba por encima del agujero del techo de la yurta.

—Si Inutaisho lo quiere... ¡lejos, muy lejos! —dijo fervientemente el padre.


End file.
